A love before time
by phantome101
Summary: Dreams are just dreams, no matter how life like they seem. That was what University freshman, Shibuya Yuuri thought until he was proven wrong. YuuRam. Slight OOC/ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just the prologue and I hope it will be interesting enough to kick off the story. Also, is there anyone who's interested in being my beta for this story?? If so, please let me know when submitting your review. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

With a strangled yell, he bolted upright. His breath came in irregular puffs as his heart tried to return to its normal beating rate. Obsidian orbs flickered wearily at the shapes surrounding him in the darkness while his mind unconsiously drifted back to what had awoken him in the first place.

It was the same old dream that he had been having ever since he'd started university two months ago. Blaming it on the stress of trying to adapt to a new environment as this was his first time away from home, he hadn't thought much about it as they would slip out of his grasp like water in cupped hands whenever he tried to recall them. However, as of late these dreams seemed to be a lot more life like than ever.

Shaking his head, he shoved the thought into some corner of his mind and lay back down, determined to enjoy the beginning of a two week break.

XXXXX

Emeralds blinked open slowly as a hand reached up to rub away the remains of sleep. The hand stopped short however when it felt what seemed suspiciously like traces of tears. Frowning ever so slightly, he propped himself up with an arm to glance at his pillow as though daring it to explain the cause of those damp patches.

Turning the pillow over, he wondered why he was crying in his sleep, again. Burrowing beneath the covers to avoid the thin stream of sunlight flooding his room through the tiny crack in the curtains,, he tired his best to recall what had caused those tears and the pain that seemed to rip his heart into shreds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, chapter one is finally up...a big thank you to hearmelaugh,alice22,maeleene and Yuuram88 for your reviews. And to my beta, thanks for all the ideas :p Hope everyone will enjoy this chp and review (if possible)**

* * *

_**Chp 1**_

"Ne, Murata. What are dreams?" Shibuya Yuuri asked his best friend, without looking up from his textbook.

"Dreams? It depends how you look at it, I guess. Scientifically, it is just a sequence of scenes and feelings that occur in the mind during sleep due to emotions or events while mythically, it is something that is about to happen or something that did happen in your past life." Murata Ken explained, adjusting his glasses as he took a sit opposite a pensive looking Yuuri.

"What about Fate or soul mates? Are there such things? Or are they just a form of illusion?"

"My, my, aren't we being a little too philosophic today? What brought this on anyway?" Murata questioned, glancing worriedly at his usually happy-go-lucky friend.

With a sigh and a shrug, Yuuri slumped against his chair. "It's just that I keep having these dreams –"

"A prophecy?" Murata interrupted.

"How is it a prophecy if I can never remember it when I'm awake? The frustrating thing about this is that I somehow know that I've had the same dream more than once and it was enough to wake me wake up with a pounding heart…." Yuuri paused, a distant look on his face, before shaking his head and casting a smile towards his friend, "Anyway, look at the both of us. We were supposed to be doing our assignment and not discussing philosophy or some dream."

"You're right," Murata agreed, looking out at the setting sun through the library's vast window. "It's just a dream, after all."

Three hours later, both freshmen could be seen laden with books as they made their way back to Murata's dormitory under the orange streetlights.

"How on earth did we end up like this?!" the bespectacled boy complained, trudging lazily into the elevator.

"Don't blame me. It was your fault you had to pick up that book in the first place, _Muraken_."

"I was just curious…" He made a face of slight distaste while he adjusted his glasses. "Muraken is an embarrassing high school nickname, Yuu-chan."

"Ah..only my family gets to call me that! And haven't you heard that curiousity killed the cat?" Yuuri snorted, hoping against hope that no one heard what his mother called him. "And don't pout at me, you're not cute at all!!!"

"Tell you what. Why don't we go back to my room and look through these books to see if there's anything to help you remember your dreams while we wait for pizza?" Murata suggested, holding the door open with his foot.

"Fine, but you're paying. I spent this week's allowance on that rare baseball card two days ago."

XxxxX

"Mother!" Wolfram gasped, putting up a futile fight of trying to struggle out of his mother's death grip of a hug. This was not what he had had in mind when he came downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh, I'm so proud! My baby is all grown up and finally going to university!" Cheri cried, smothering her son in another bosom filled hug.

Holding his mother at arm's length, Wolfram fought to get his breath back before frowning. "But I'm already in university–"

"Don't frown Wolf, it's bad for you. Gwen just told me the news, you were accepted into the most prestigious university in Japan."

"WHAT !!" Wolfram glared at his older brothers who were seated at the breakfast table. His eldest brother, Gwendal was showing as much amusement as he was capable of with his twitching eyebrow while Conrart was trying his best to hide his smile behind his teacup.

The scraping of a chair against the floor drew their attention to Gwendal who stood up and dusted down his immaculate business suit. "It'll be a good change for you, Wolfram. You can't stay here your whole life; this is your chance to explore the world. Your flight is tomorrow morning and Conrart will be going with you."

"Think of it as a way to further your knowledge." Conrart smiled as he patted his little brother on the shoulder and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before hurrying after Gwendal.

"Shut up, Jyari **(1)**!" Wolfram hollered, slumping into his chair and glaring at the piece toast his mother had busied herself with.

XxxxX

_"Didn't I bunk in at Murata's place? And __mom, what are you doing here__?" He muttered, when h__e found himself standing __before his mom, __in the middle of a vast grassy field. _

_"Don't think so much __Yuu-chan__, just __follow your heart. Mama is so proud of you." His mother__cooed at him._

_"This place looks familiar doesn't it, Shibuya?" Murata __asked,__ a glint in his eye. "Close your eyes and you'll know what I mean."_

_Closing his eyes, he tilt__ed his face towards the sun, silently taking in the peaceful feeling of being with nature. The slight wind that blew in his face brought about a scent so special__, so __unique__ and so familiar__ that __it __caused his heart to skip a beat. _

_Opening his eyes, he lowered his face to find himself sucked into something too __mesmerizing to describe._

* * *

**A/N: _In episode 13 , Wolfram was havinf a tantrum after Conrad saved him from the sand panda and says, 'Jyari!' at the end of his sentences. It's a sound children make during tantrums in Japan. I wanted to include to make Wolfie seem more like himself. ( To my beta, I just couldn't resist using that word)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, after so long this chapter is finally up..sorry for the wait!! (hides inside a box) Anyway, I'd like to thank geetac, XZanayu, Yuuram88 and Maeleene for your reviews and for those who put this story on alert, a big thank you as well...Hope you'll enjoy reading this chp as much as I enjoyed writting it!!**

**ps: Hugs for my beta!**

* * *

**_Chp 2_**

A lonely paper ball rolled to a stop besides its fellow trash balls just as Yuuri Shibuya dabbed his brush onto a new piece of paper.

"Shibuya, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Murata asked, taking in the sight of his best friend bending over the low coffee table which was covered with newspapers and paint before adding loudly, "You look like a lunatic who thinks he's received some vision from heaven."

"Argh!! It's still the wrong shade!" Yuuri complained, as another piece of crumbled paper rolled over to join the growing pile of waste.

"Weirdo…"

Eyebrows knitted in concentration, he ignored Murata and continued playing with the watercolours before him hoping against hope to capture that perfect shade of mesmerizing colour he had seen in his dreams.

XxxxX

"Do I really have to go?" He asked quietly, glancing at his mother.

"Oh Wolfie, I wish you didn't have to, but Gwen's business has just extended to Japan and he wants Conrart to supervise things from there. And it just won't do for Conrart to be alone, will it?" Cecile said softly, placing a hand on her baby boy's cheek.

"I still don't see why I have to go somewhere completely foreign to study! It's not like the university here is so bad or rundown—besides, Conrart already has Yosak to keep him company for the trip!" Wolfram ranted, ignoring the mass of travellers who were making their way around Germany's International Airport, though he unconsciously shifted a little closer to his mother the moment he noted a vein popping on his oldest brother's forehead.

However, before Gwendal could utter even a single word, his forehead was ruthlessly jabbed by none other than his childhood friend and fiancée, Anissina von Karbelnikoff.

"How many times do _your_ mother and I need to tell you _not_ to frown, Gwendal von Voltaire? Seriously, I hope that none of our future children would turn out like you...maybe I can create something that could help…"

As the redhead inventor trailed off into thoughtful silence, Wolfram felt a little sorry for his brother who would surely be subjected to the role of a guinea pig once again but couldn't help wondering why Gwendal had so willingly put up with all the 'torture'. If that was what it meant to truly love someone, Wolfram swore that he would not fall under such an emotion.

XxxxX

"This is hopeless!!" Yuuri cried, running his paint smeared hands through his hair in frustration before dropping his forehead against the edge of the table.

"You'll have a water-coloured forehead if you do that," Murata warned, throwing himself onto the couch before grabbing the first book he could reach. "What time did you start on your little project, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. But I remember seeing you in my dreams, I think you said something about a place being familiar…Why were you there in the first place?!" Yuuri demanded, finger pointed accusingly at the bespectacled boy.

Adjusting his glasses, Murata shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows? Maybe it's because you have a crush on me! Or we had met before—you know, like in a past life."

"No offence, but I'd rather jump onto the next plane to _Germany_ before I develop a crush on you. Besides, I'm far more interested in taking a bath right now or I might be smeared with paint in my next life." Yuuri grinned good-naturally, pushing himself off the floor.

XxxxX

_Silvery strands of moonlight dusted his vision, __lovingly caressing and __giving the figure that lay beneath it an ethereal__ yet beautiful__ glow. __For a moment, his heart seemed to have forgotten how it was suppose to function__ before it doubled__ in speed and in sound as he neared the motionless figure that was facing away from him. Numbed with the feeling of dread and something un__explainable, he reached out a hand to tilt__ the figure'__s face towards him only to stop when __he noted a pool of dark red liquid around the figure._

* * *

**A/N: I won't _order _you to do it but _please_ review if you can :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my beta and reviewers...I shall remain silent and let you guys read...**

* * *

**_Chp 3_**

He watched in silence as a lone tear made its way down the pale cheek of his little brother. The peaceful countenance of the sleeping boy was momentarily marred by a frown and a pitiful whimper as he twisted beneath the covers, both hands fisted in the sleep shirt above his heart's position.

"Is it still the same dream?" Yozak asked quietly, coming to stand beside his childhood friend.

"Must be, I think it's gotten worse since we've arrived in Japan," Conrart replied, brushing a gentle hand over the boy's face before exiting the bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Yozak eyed the brunet. "When did this start? I doubt the kiddo would let anyone know about this."

"Mother said it began around same time he started classes. She thought it had something to do with pressure from the lecturers, seeing as Gwen and I used to attend the same university." He paused. "Anyway, we'd better get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow."

XxxxX

It had been four days since he'd been roughly shaken awake from his latest dream. In his mind's eye, he could still picture in great detail the moonlit room and the figure that was so intriguing. However, something else seemed to be nagging him at the back of his mind, as though he had forgotten a few vital details.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked up just in time to catch the ball that was flying his way. Throwing it back at the group of kids who were playing baseball beside the river, he gave them a short wave before hurrying to the onsen where he had agreed to meet Murata.

"It's been awhile since we've been here, isn't it?" Yuuri commented as the both of them stowed their bags away in the locker area.

Nodding, Murata smiled at his friend. "It was shut down for a whole year in order for them to renovate and modernize the entire place."

"I prefer the traditional looks with red colored pillars and wooden flooring compared to all these plain-looking modern tiles…even though this is a bathhouse, it makes you feel like you are in a bathroom." Yuuri sighed, tugging on the towel around his waist.

"Shibuya, look at that! I heard it was the owner's new hobby, and the women's bath had hockey masks," Murata explained, pointing at the skull like water sprout partially submerged in the tiled tub of rising, warm water.

"What bad taste," Yuuri muttered, making a face and waddled into the tub. Taking a deep breath, he dunked his head underwater to study the thing a little closer. Just as he was about to surface for air, the miniscule etchings on the black background around the white skull caught his attention.

As he struggled to make sense of the obviously foreign language, a wave of déjà vu and darkness swept over him the moment his mind pieced together the words:



_Muyem Desoiye Eligh Morgif_.

XxxxX

"Tell me again why we are here?" Wolfram growled, wincing slightly at the resounding crash that came from behind the closed door a moment after the door bell rang.

"We thought we'd stop by to meet Gwendal's business partner and our former tutor since his house is en route to your new university," Yozak grinned in reply, while Conrart shot his brother an apologetic smile.

As the door opened to reveal a man with pale purple hair and violet eyes, Wolfram muttered, "Flighty old coot," under his breath, just as the man glanced at him and uttered, "Little Lord Brat."

XxxxX

"_Say my name, and you will go beyond your limits. My name is Muyem Desloye Eligh Morgif. Even if the stone on my forehead is lost, and even if my body becomes weak, I am the Maou's loyal servant, and I will fight on the battlefield." _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you once again to all my readers and reviewers...Hope you'll enjoy this chp even though it's short!! **

_

* * *

_

**Chp 4**

The soothing tenor voice echoed within his mind even as another far off voice kept calling his name. And yet, unlike the times before, he ignored the distant voice and concentrated instead on his surroundings. Before him, smoke and flames twirled together in an intimate and deadly dance, as though beckoning the spirits of those that lay lifeless on the dusty, bloodstained field to join in.

_Sitting atop a horse, his grip on the elegant sword tightening just a little, all he could feel was the settling of a dead, cold calmness, even as a group of enemies rushed towards him, intent on spilling his blood... _

"Shibuya! Wake up!" A voice shouted as the scene before him faded into dimness. "Don't you dare go unconscious on me again, Shibuya!!"

He let out a groan as his vision came into focus while putting up a hand to stop his friend from worrying. "What happened?"

"You nearly drowned in the baths, you idiot! Imagine what that crazed older brother of yours would say if he ever found out. Seriously, between the way you act these days and that serious brother-complex of his, I don't know who's worse." Murata retorted with a grin, as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Don't blame me for Shori-niisan's problems, it's not like I enjoy having an over-protective brother hovering around me constantly," Yuuri muttered. "Come on, we'd better cleaned up before heading over to the university's library for more work."

XxXxXx

While the other three exchanged news as well as business documents, Wolfram glanced around Gunter's study, which seemed to be piled up with books and maps and more books, doing a slight double take when he caught sight of a familiar logo printed on the front cover of a file.

"Gunter, what subject are you teaching?" he asked, crossing his fingers.

"Sorry? Oh, ancient history." Gunter replied off-handedly before continuing a description of a particular student of his.

With a sigh that was torn between dismay and exasperation, Wolfram decided to engross himself in the most interesting book he could find. He had learned from experience that once Gunter was on a roll with singing someone's praises, it would be a while before he stopped.

XxXxXx

"Ack! Slow down!" Yuuri hissed at his best friend, trying to peer behind a tower of library books he was carrying towards their study table, before uttering a hasty, "Gomen! Gomen!" when the librarian gave him a frown.

Less than ten seconds later, every single book in his hands went flying through the air in a majestic arc as he fell backwards with a painful thud. Opening his eyes, he found himself caught in the most awkward and compromising situation (not counting his early childhood years of dresses and pigtails –courtesy of his mother) of his life.

"Ano… I'm terribly sorry about that, miss…." he apologized profusely to the blonde-haired girl who lay on top of him.

**A/N: If it isn't too much, could I have some feedback please??**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, a veery big thank you to all reviewers and readers for your patience and interest XP Hope you guys enjoy this chp!!**

* * *

**_Chp 5_**

**Xx Earlier Xx**

"Well, kiddo, your school seems bigger than the one back home doesn't it?" Yosak grinned, his light blue eyes sparkling as he watched Wolfram take in the central building of his campus and its surrounding greenery with suppressed awe.

"Why don't you visit the library first," Conrart suggested. "We'll meet you back here in half an hour."

Nodding in agreement, he hurried up the steps and entered the huge yet ancient building that had been equipped with state of the art technology for the sake of all students. After touring the ground floor and nearly getting lost in the process, he ascended the first set of spiral steps available. When he realized that half an hour would not be sufficient to view the entire library, his pace increased as he continued to scan the different selection of books, determined to have a basic outline of what belonged where….

The first thought that passed through his mind once the daze of falling had cleared was that the marble floors of the library seemed to be quite warm despite the air-conditioning, and it felt as though it was moving.

When it finally clicked that he had actually landed face first onto some stranger's chest, a slight pinkish hue of embarrassment brushed across his cheeks only to darken with anger when his brain had fully translated and processed the Japanese apology that was uttered.

"I. Am. Not. A. Girl." he bit out through clenched teeth while glaring at the boy beneath him before pushing himself up. "Wait! What are you doing?!" he snapped when the Japanese boy reached out his right hand towards his face with a glazed look in his pure black orbs.

**XxXxXx**

To say that he was gently brought back to reality would have been an understatement when the person before him slapped him across the left side of his cheek. Blinking twice to clear the fogginess in his head, he realized what had initiated the daze he was in.

"Ah, gomen. It's just that you look like a girl…."

Yuuri trailed off into silence before letting out a self-conscious chuckle while scratching the back of his head when the bishounen in front of him bristled and hissed, "Shut up, you wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!" he retorted, feeling a sense of déjà vu as those words spilt from his lips.

"That's it! Both of you, get out of the library right now before I ban you for the semester!" the librarian shouted before either of them could continue, towering above both boys with a look that said she was serious.

In a darkened corner, Murata rolled his eyes at the blond beside him as they watched Shibuya and the other boy gave the librarian a hurried bow before rushing out of the library and away from the gathering crowd of curious students.

"Don't look at me like that," his companion chided with gleaming blue eyes. "I am _**completely**_ innocent this time."

"Sure, I believe you," Murata snorted. "After all, one of them just happened to trip over your foot."

**XxXxXx**

"Are you happy you got us kicked out? I wouldn't have been bothered if it was just you, but to include me… Argh!! You wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp! My name's Yuuri Shibuya!"

"Whatever, wimp. Goodbye."

"At least give me your name! That way I could treat you to a meal to make up for my mistake!" Yuuri yelled out desperately at the retreating figure, who merely ignored him.

"I wouldn't mind if you treated _me_ to dinner, Shibuya. After all, isn't your best friend more important than some pretty boy you just met?" Murata commented from behind, making him jump a foot in the air.

Turning around, he frowned at the bespectacled boy. " I don't swing that way. Besides, I think I've met him before…somewhere…"

"Hmm…maybe in your dreams," Murata muttered, rolling his eyes as he dragged his friend towards the cafeteria.

**XxXxXx**

"Oh, Wolfie darling, do tell mother about your day. How was the university like? Did you meet any handsome men? I'll bet they are all falling for you and can't wait to get their hands on you!" his mother exclaimed happily over the phone as he held the earpiece away from his ear when his mother let out a squeal of delight.

"The only people I met today were Gunter and a wimp who mistook me for a girl," Wolfram sighed with slight annoyance as he used a fork to drive the carrots on his plate left through the gravy.

"Isn't that sweet?! My baby's all grown up and having a relationship and calling his sweetheart pet names!!" Cheri cooed, apparently getting the wrong message.

Wolfram could feel his eyebrow twitch when he caught Conrart and Yosak exchanging amused glances. "He is NOT my sweetheart, mother. He's just some idiotic wimp I ran into."

"No need to be shy about it, darling. After all, you know mother doesn't mind who you get involved with as long as he treats you properly!"

Trying his best to fight against the blush that was creeping up on his face, Wolfram shoved the phone to his brother after a hurried farewell to his mother.

**XxXxXx**

_He was back in that huge room once again and his obsidian eyes were immediately drawn towards the beautiful yet broken figure that lay in a pool of blood and silvery moonlight. As his fingers trailed against the smooth yet achingly cold face, he could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces as a single name slipped from his lips._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Improvement comes from receiving feedback (_Hint)_


	7. NOTIFICATION

Hello to all my readers, I'm terribly sorry but this is just a notification that I probably won't be updating anything for a while due to my overly busy and full workload. HOWEVER, I would like to say that the next time I update, I shall be posting at least half of the story up (just to make it up to all of you for being so patient).

Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read and I am terribly sorry for making everyone wait.

~~phantome101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"Seems to me that the other part of him has begun to connect and piece the puzzle together… it's a little too soon than what I've anticipated but it's a whole lot better than the last twenty or so lifetimes where the Wolf boy was the first to made sense of it all."

"Be a bit more respectful to others, oniisama! How would you like it if others were to call you a blond haired _**it**_?" A little girl around the age of nine scolded as she looked up from her bowl of ice-cream with a frown on her face.

"Hai, hai! Seriously speaking, Ulrike…how did I ever end up having you as my little sister this time round?" Bright blue eyes twinkled with mirth, the young man beside her grumbled while waving his friend over.

"That's because you are too much for me alone to handle and I really can't keep an eye on you all the time." Murata commented off-handedly, sliding into a seat opposite the siblings.

"And I thought that the great and handsome Shinou was loved and adored by all."

Rolling her eyes, Ulrike shared a knowing glance with her brother's closest friend, "There he goes, singing his own praises _again_."

"And we thought he'd get tired and stop doing that after all this time," Murata sighed jokingly.

XxXxXx

"So, kiddo, what about this _wimp_ you met?"

"What about him? If I recall correctly, I believe his name's Yuuri Shibuya and like I said, he is nothing more than a wimp with typical double black features plus there's nothing special about him." Wolfram replied prior to eying Yozak with suspicion. "Why are you even asking me all this? I didn't travel all the way here just to meet wimps who think I am a girl."

"Calm down, Wolfram, I'm not asking you to marry the guy. It's just that you've been going through the entire university's student database for the last few hours and Conrart's starting to plan murder." Yozak stated casually with an easy-going shrug.

XxXxXx

Emerald green yet a lot more mesmerizing than a gem stone, that was the exact color he had seen in his dreams a week ago but he still could not figure out why he kept seeing that bloodied, lifeless body in his dreams. Or how he just knew and was absolutely certain that those were the shade of those eyes that remained close forever. It just didn't make any sense…

And then, there was that bishounen that he literally ran into the other day who was an exact replica of the person in his dreams…with the exception of the clothing worn. After all, he seriously doubted that any sane person in this day and time would willingly dress up in a blue military uniform complete with a frilly cravat. Still, there was just something about the other boy that seemed to catch hold of his attention.

He really should just stop thinking about all those dreams…in spite of everything, that's what they are – a sequence of mental images which is a mix of real and imaginary characters. Pondering on them wouldn't get him anywhere. With that in mind, Yuuri could not help but to scribble down a name onto his notebook just to have the entire book whipped away.

"Is that the name of your girlfriend or a crush? It sounds like a boy's name, so maybe you _do_ swing the other way but you are afraid to admit it."

"Stop spouting ridiculous ideas, Murata. It's just a name that keeps swirling in my mind."

"If you say so, Shibuya. But in all honesty, would you be ashamed if my 'ridiculous idea' were true?"

Opening his mouth to answer 'yes', Yuuri stopped short when the dream he had been having came back to mind along with the immense rush of feelings he had felt. "No, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Not after what it had cost me," he whispered.

"Mm…By the way, did you know that the slap you received the other day from that pretty boy could be considered as a marriage proposal in some countries?" Murata stated in a teasing tone as he adjusted his glasses.

Letting out a snort of disbelief, Yuuri decided to amuse his friend, "Right, and in those countries throwing a knife on the floor is a challenge to a duel."

XxXxXx

'_Not after what it had cost me.'_

Where had that sentence come from? In all his 19 years, Yuuri had never dated a single person male or female even though he thought some were better looking than the others—especially blondes, but he simply wasn't interested enough to pay them much attention. For a while, he had wondered if his lack of interest was due to his embarrassing childhood of being dressed up as a girl by his mother but that would not have been the case since he had personally turned down the few dates that his very concerned onii-san had set up for him (on the account of very minor things such as the fact that they just looked ordinary).

Even so, there was something about the bishounen that pulled at him.

XxXxXx

Once again, he could feel the slight tingle of unease that came from being the object of someone's unwavering glance and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Excusing himself from the table and its dining occupants with as much poise as possible, he all but stomped over when he noted who it was.

"Are you done yet?" He hissed, slamming a hand on the table and startling the japanese teen. "Please explain why you have been staring at my back for the past half an hour, you wimp!"

"Ano…Eto…I was just trying to figure out why you were in my dreams…"Yuuri mumbled, completely missing the name-calling as he scratched the back of his head in an act of self-consciousness while the blond stared at him incredulously.

"Look here, wimp. I have no idea who you are or what you are planning in that retarded and poor excuse of a mind of yours but I would really appreciate it if you kept your entire being-especially that dirty mind of yours, to yourself before I drown you in the nearest pool of water." Wolfram huffed before turning to make his way back without another word. However he felt as though his heart had ceased to beat for a moment when he heard the other whisper in a deeper yet completely broken baritone, "Water? That was my element. You used to be able to control flames, Wolf."

"Wh...what did you just say?" Wolfram choked out, standing rooted to the spot.

"Huh? Nothing at all...gomen, I'm prone to muttering to myself." Came the apologetic answer, followed by an embarassed laugh and the sound of the chair's legs scraping the tiles. "I'll see you around...Wolfram." Yuuri said quietly from behind before walking away.

* * *

A/N: After a very, very,very long wait...thank you to all of you who have been so patient...hope you guys didn't mind that there may be slight changes in the way I write..


End file.
